


The Raw Story

by Kameiko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banter, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Food, Holding Hands, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Seto takes a moment to enjoy some attempted cooking from his boyfriend.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	The Raw Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



_He looks tired again._ SLAM! There goes the front door, hinges squeaking because of how much abuse they’ve been receiving these last few days every time the almighty tired Seto Kaiba comes through that open door.

Jounouchi looks up to see his boyfriend waltz into the kitchen with a heavy sigh and muttering about how people at the office are idiots. The usual Ted Talk inner monologuing. Chuckling, he turns to face his lover with a light tap to the nose with his spatula that’s covered in raw egg yolk. “I told you, let me bring my cooking over to them, and your employees will be working for three days straight!”

“Eggs again?” Seto tiredly pokes Jounouchi’s utensil cooking apparatus away. “Pup, I don’t mean to be ungrateful, but you’ve really been on this egg kick for two weeks straight. Don’t I get a say in what we get to eat?”

“You need your protein and energy to yell and fire your employees tomorrow so no!” Tease. No, he really just likes to cook easy food during the week, and UberEats on a weekend. Don’t tell Seto that. He’s completely unaware of how lazy the pup can be.

“Can I at least get green peppers in my omelet this time? Last time I think I only tasted two pieces.” He can tease right back. That gets him another smack in the nose with the yolk sticking this time. Seto rubs the yuck off his face and backs away before Jounouchi has time to refill his ammunition. “Hey, I think your eggs are burning!”

This is true. Hot flames are coming out of the pan that’s supposed to be cooking the goodness. Quickly Jounouchi turns off the stove and turns on the fan above. He gets the fire extinguisher ready just in case some rebellious embers want to jump on anything flammable. This is simply great, and Seto is inwardly praising the fire Gods for hearing his pleas. No more eggs tonight and tomorrow. As Jounouchi is taking care of that he scoots his way out of the question to go order pizza, meat lovers with extra meat.

“Don’t think I notice what you’re doing over there, Kaiba!” Jounouchi pokes his head out from the kitchen and glares playfully at the man who’s on the phone with the pizza parlor. “….Fine, but I want Dr. Pepper at the liter drink! And tell them not to be stingy on the sausage!”

He loves his sausage! Jounouchi goes back to the kitchen to clean up. Tomorrow he’s buying more cookbooks on things that are easier and tastier to make. Sure, eggs should be the easiest thing to make in the world, but not when you’re Katsuya Jounouchi. The world’s greatest boyfriend with a cooking Godless complex. Raising his spatula in the air he makes the ultimate declaration that one day things will change in their lives. Seto will appreciate his basic cooking and he’ll not attempt to burn his apartment down! The fire department have already been called out once…twice…three-how’s he still allowed to cook or even live here?

“Careful there, pup, or you’ll set off the smoke detectors with all that steam coming out of your ears.” Seto places his hand on the other’s fist and lowers it. “Or have a restraining order filed against you from your own kitchen.”

 _One can practically hear the chorus of Hallelujah in the background._ Jounouchi opens his fingers up. He immediately interlocks with Seto’s and leans his body against the other’s neck. He smells like a mop fell on his head. Sometimes that will happen when Kaiba is one of the last people to leave outside of the nightly Janitorial staff or he just doesn’t have time to do laundry…or ask anyone to do his laundry. The stubbornness is strong with this one. Leaning back, Jounouchi takes Seto out of the room and into the bathroom. Helping the other get out of his clothes and for a much-needed bath. “No protesting against me this time. You know I’ll always lend you my clothes when you spend the night.”

That’s not why he protests. At least not for the reason Jounouchi thinks. His clothes just doesn’t fit his taller nature, and his belly button ends up showing when he raises his arms to stretch. Not that Jounouchi is complaining about the scenery. He secretly knows he does this, but there’s a lot of things he just keeps to himself. His eye candy is a major one. “I’ll get the bubble soap. Instead of smelling like Mr. Clean, maybe a little minty bubblegum?”

“You find the oddest flavors when going out shopping.” Minty Bubblegum? That doesn’t even sound good. Seto shudders at the thought of eating spearmint toothpaste in the form of something that will just turn rubbery in five minutes.

“Only if you attempt to eat the bubbles, which I don’t recommend you do…they don’t taste very good.” No shame, no shame whatsoever. He rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. “Anyways, get out of those clothes!”

Seto does as he is told and hands them to Jounouchi. The other takes them without another word and leaves to get what he could in the washer and hangs up the coat that will need to be dry cleaned. He then returns with the bubble goodness and a pair of sweatpants with a long sleeve shirt. Seto groans in exasperation, hoping that he would’ve been excited with the way he’s being taken care of in order to forget about the suds.

“Nope. Still not getting out of this easily!” Jounouchi dumps the contents in the warm water, watching the bathtub instantly fill with bubbles, some rising in the air already to plop on Seto’s nose. “You look cute when you scrunch your nose like that.”

Seto chuckles and gets in the tub. He sighs in contempt when he feels Jounouchi’s warm hands massage through his scalp with the nice smelling shampoo. He gets lost in those hands. “You should be a masseur.”

Jounouchi puffs his chest out in pride. “Give me a kiss first?”

“You’re unbelievable.” Seto leans forward, wrapping his arms around the others neck. Going in to give him a kiss, but…he ends up pulling the other in with him! Laughing he leans back against the tub, watching the other frantically sit up with his arms outstretched and glaring at the other for getting his clothes wet.

“Not as much as you are! Could you have let me take off my clothes first?” Jounouchi feels heavy as he gets out of the tub. “I feel like I gained 100 pounds in wet dog fur.”

“Get out of them and then get back in here.” Seto turns on the faucet to rinse his hair.

“I don’t reward bad behavior.” Jounouchi removes the wet clothing from his body, piling it in a corner of the bathroom. “But…I can get my revenge later.”

“Over wine first. I can’t deal with beating you at Duel Monsters on a sober session.” Ouch on that burn. He gets a punch in the shoulder. “I’m joking. I can’t wait to see how you’ll calm down this rebellious attitude of mine tonight.”

A wink. _And here I thought he be tired._


End file.
